


【带卡】金融风暴

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child





	【带卡】金融风暴

place holder - to be completed.


End file.
